


Der Anhänger

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Was wäre, wenn sich Akashi und Aomine in ihrer Kindheit schon einmal getroffen hätten, allerdings sich bis zur Mittelschule aus den Augen verloren hatten ... ^-^[spontan OS der vermutlich noch mal erweitert wird von der Idee her ;)]





	Der Anhänger

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte einfach was zu Aomine/Akashi schreiben und *pfeif* ^^

Wie immer war es still, während er mit seinem Vater am Frühstückstisch saß und ohne groß zu ihm zu blicken zu essen, während sein Vater die Zeitung vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte und ihn scheinbar nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Es war wirklich nichts Neues für ihn, auch, wenn er gehofft hatte, dass es zumindest heute anders sein würde.  
„Du triffst dich nachher mit deinen Freunden, oder?“  
Überrascht blinzelte er und hob den Kopf, sah allerdings mehr die Zeitung als seinen Vater an. „Hm.“ Es war merkwürdig, dass dieser ihn überhaupt in eine Art von Gespräch verwickelte. Oder sich für seine Freunde interessierte.  
„Das hier gehört dir, nicht, Seijuro?“, fing sein Vater an und hielt ihm eine dünne, silberne Kette mit einer roten Katze als Anhänger entgegen, worauf er ein wenig überraschter die Augen weitete.  
„Wo–woher hast du die?“, blinzelte Seijuro und nahm ihm die Kette ab, starrte eine Weile auf den Anhänger. Er wusste ganz genau, woher diese war, aber er dachte, er hätte sie irgendwo verloren gehabt.  
„Ich habe sie letztlich im Keller gefunden, bei dem Altar deiner Mutter“, entgegnete sein Vater und legte die Zeitung nun vor sich ab, blickte seinem Sohn entgegen, „früher hast du sie immer getragen, nicht?“  
Ein wenig nickte Seijuro, während er einen Moment einfach nur den Anhänger daran ansah. Er fragte sich, ob _er_ sich daran erinnerte, wenn er ihn sah. Immerhin war das alles jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her und inzwischen waren sie in ihrem dritten Jahr an der Oberschule. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn nach Mamas Tod verloren ...“ Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, musste er darüber nachdenken, wie er ihn bekommen hatte und wie er seinen damals besten Freund aus den Augen verloren hatte – bis er an die Teiko Mittelschule kam. Nur damals war es so anders und es war so viel passiert, dass er nicht einmal mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er lächelte etwas bitterer und legte sich die Kette um den Hals, um sie diesmal zu tragen. Selbst, wenn sich sein damals bester Freund nicht erinnerte, es fühlte sich gut an, ihn mal wieder zu tragen. Für diesen Tag und für den Abend, wenn er seine Freunde traf.  
„Sag mal, Seijuro“, hörte er seinen Vater nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen, worauf er zu ihm aufsah.  
„Ja?“, blickte er ihn fragend an.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Wochenende etwas zusammen unternehmen?“, fragte er schließlich nach, „du weißt, dass ich heute und Morgen unterwegs bin, deswegen ... ab Freitag?“  
Irritiert blinzelte Seijuro, während er ein wenig zu überrascht darüber war, bevor er schließlich nickte: „Das wäre schön. Wir haben ... lange nichts mehr unternommen.“ Wenn er davon absah, dass er sich in den letzten Jahren bei seinen Freunden wohler gefühlt hatte, als in seinem Zuhause, weil es für ihn schon lange nicht mehr das hatte, was man als dieses bezeichnen konnte.  
„Gut, dann überleg dir, wo du über die Tage hin willst“, sagte er ruhig und erhob sich schließlich, lächelte ihn einen Moment an, „ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir ein paar Tage nur für uns haben.“  
„Ja, danke, Vater“, nickte Seijuro und umklammerte nebenbei seinen Anhänger, während er etwas die Augen schloss. Er hätte sich nicht denken können, dass dieser Tag so gut starten würde. Nicht nur, dass er ein wertvolles Erinnerungsstück an seinen Kindheitsfreund zurückbekommen hatte, sondern auch, dass sein Vater wirklich ernsthaft vorhatte, mal etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

 

Eigentlich hätte er nach dem Morgen nicht gedacht, dass es noch besser werden konnte, als sie sich am Abend in Tokyo zusammen in einer gemütlichen Bar trafen, die sie vorher ein wenig ausgekundschaftet hatten.  
Dennoch hatte er durchaus gemerkt, dass während ihrem gemeinsamen, freundschaftlichen Spiel auf dem Streetballplatz und auch später, wo sie sich in dieser Lokalität niedergelassen hatten, zwei dunkle Augen ihn interessiert musterten. Auch, wenn derjenige nicht wirklich mit ihm sprach. Er versuchte auch regelmäßig nur dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen, um zu verhindern, dass er merkte, dass er ihn ansah.  
„Du hast einen schönen Anhänger, Akashi-kun.“  
Überrascht drehte Seijuro seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte ein wenig blinzelnd zu Kuroko. Seit wann war er eigentlich so in Gedanken, dass er den anderen nicht bemerkte? „Danke, Kuroko ...“  
„Ein Geschenk?“, fing Kuroko an und legte den Kopf schief, während er sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.  
„In meiner Kindheit, ja“, entgegnete Seijuro leise und umschloss den Anhänger mit einer Hand, „mein Vater hat ihn wiedergefunden und es brachte mich dazu, daran zu denken, wo ich ihn her habe.“  
Kuroko nickte und lächelte etwas schwach. „Du bist froh, ihn wiederzuhaben?“  
„Hm“, nickte er und sah wieder zu dem Phantomspieler, als er etwas überrascht eine Augenbraue hob, als er Kise sah, der diesen von hinten umarmte.  
„Hoooi, Kuroko-cchi, worüber redest du mit Akashi-cchi?“, grinste er und blickte zu dem anderen, „... uiii! Der ist so hübsch, Akashi-cchi! Von wem hast du den Anhänger?“  
Seijuro sah ihn einen Moment an, bevor er einfach nur lächelnd schwieg und etwas den Kopf schüttelte. „Von jemandem, der inzwischen vermutlich viel mehr als damals für mich ist ...“  
Kise blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte dann breit: „Aww! So, wie Kuroko-cchi für mich ist?“  
„Kise-kun ...“, brummte Kuroko und versuchte sich ein wenig aus der Umklammerung des anderen zu befreien, „du tust mir weh.“  
„Wenn du dabei meinst, dass ich etwas für diese Person empfinde, was über Freundschaft hinaus geht, dann ja“, sagte Seijuro ruhig lächelnd, „und du solltest Kuroko nicht erdrücken.“  
„Ups!“, machte Kise und ließ ihn wenigstens ein wenig los, „sorry Kuroko-cchi!“ Danach drehte er seinen Kopf wieder ein wenig zu dem anderen: „und? Wer ist es? Doch nicht etwa Midorima-cchi? Ich meine ...“  
Seijuro drehte seinen Kopf und blickte zu dem Grünhaarigen, der gerade von dessen Teamkameraden mehr als in Beschlag genommen wurde, bevor er nur den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein. Midorima ist nur einer meiner engsten Freunde.“  
Kuroko hob nun auch eine Augenbraue, sah mit einem Seitenblick zu Kise und dann wieder zu seinem ehemaligen Kapitän: „Ich hätte auch gedacht, dass es Midorima-kun ist.“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Seijuro und seufzte ein wenig, „ich weiß aber nicht einmal, ob er sich daran erinnert, was war.“ Auch, wenn er die ganze Zeit spürte, dass er von ihm angesehen wurde. Wenn, dann ging das erst einmal nur sie beide an.  
„Hmm ... komm Kuroko-cchi!“, fing Kise nach einem Moment an und sprang auf, griff nach Kurokos Arm, um ihn mitzuziehen, „vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn derjenige mal etwas Zeit alleine mit Akashi-cchi hätte!“  
„Kise-kun ...“, murmelte Kuroko ein wenig die Augen verdrehend, lächelte dann allerdings und ließ sich ansonsten widerstandslos mitziehen.  
Ein wenig schmunzelte Seijuro, als er zur Seite blickte und geradewegs in die Augen des anderen sah, der in dem Moment wieder zu ihm geblickt hatte. Was auch dazu führte, dass er nicht einmal wirklich seinen Kopf wegdrehen konnte.  
„... Du hast dieses Teil noch, Akashi?“, kam es etwas grummelig von demjenigen, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte und zwar zu ihm trat, aber seinen Blick eher in eine andere Richtung wandte.  
„Du erinnerst dich daran, Aomine“, entgegnete Seijuro ruhig zurück, ohne sich irgendwas anmerken zu lassen.  
„Pfft! Ich dachte, du hättest den längst entsorgt, immerhin hast du ihn während der Teiko nie getragen“, murmelte Aomine und sah ein wenig in dem Raum umher, auch, um den anderen nicht so direkt anzusehen.  
„Ich hatte ihn verloren, Vater hat ihn bei dem Altar meiner Mutter gefunden“, sagte Seijuro ruhig zurück, „... du hast dich an mich erinnert, als wir uns dort getroffen haben?“  
Aomine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Als wenn ich dich vergessen könnte. Aber ich dachte, du hättest das vergessen, nachdem du ihn nicht getragen hast.“  
„Ich habe ihn immer getragen, selbst Vater erinnerte sich daran, aber ... nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, hatte ich ihn irgendwie verlegt und konnte ihn nicht finden“, sagte Seijuro ruhig und umklammerte den Anhänger, während er Aomine einfach nur entgegensah, „warst du deswegen so ... abweisend und distanziert?“  
„Was denkst du denn? Als ich dich damals gesehen habe, dachte ich erst, dass es gut wäre, dass wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, aber als ich merkte, dass du ihn nicht getragen hast und du dich nicht an mich erinnert hast ... ich dachte, ich bin dir nicht gut genug, also ...“, gab Aomine mit einem leichten Grummeln von sich und verdrehte etwas die Augen.  
„Dazwischen ist zu viel passiert und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnert habe“, sagte Seijuro und richtete sich auf, ließ seine Hand zu dessen Shirt wandern und zog Aomine einfach ein Stück zu sich, „ich will dich _nie wieder_ vergessen, Daiki.“ Dabei blickte er ihm einfach nur direkt in diese dunkelblauen, funkelnden Augen.  
Ein wenig überrascht blickte Aomine ihn zurück an, bevor er einfach nur mit einer Hand über die Wange des anderen strich, bevor er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und den anderen küsste. Es war nur kurz und dennoch fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du mich kein zweites Mal vergisst, Seijuro.“  
Ein wenig lächelte Seijuro und spürte, wie ihm eindeutig warm ums Herz wurde. „Das ist eindeutig der beste Geburtstag in den letzten Jahren ...“  
Aomine grinste ihn an und drückte ihm einfach nur erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, schob ihn dabei in die weiche Sitzgarnitur, die in diesem Teil der Bar war und lehnte sich halb über ihn: „Wollen wir den anderen irgendwas sagen?“  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir das vor ihnen geheimhalten können“, entgegnete Seijuro und grinste ein wenig, strich seinem Freund durch die kurzen Haare, „aber wir können ja noch etwas warten ... außer sie sprechen uns drauf an.“  
„Klingt nach einer Idee“, entgegnete Aomine immer noch schmunzelnd, während er ein wenig über den Anhänger des anderen strich, „zumindest ist jetzt klar, dass du niemand anderem als mir gehörst, mein Kätzchen.“  
„Gab es daran Zweifel, Daiki?“, fing Seijuro ruhig an, während er eine Augenbraue anhob.  
„Glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe, wie Tetsu dich regelmäßig angesehen hat!“, sagte Aomine und sah ein wenig mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm.  
„Kuroko? Ich glaube, der ist glücklich ...“, sagte Seijuro und musste nun doch ein wenig kichern, während er Aomine durch die Haare strich.  
„Kann sein“, murmelte Aomine und seufzte ein wenig laut auf, „es hat mich trotzdem gestört, wie er dich immer angesehen hat.“  
Seijuro schmunzelte und küsste den anderen daraufhin einfach nur zum wiederholten Mal, während er sich nicht länger über etwas anderes Gedanken machen wollte.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
